Character Attributes
Characters in the game will have a number of attributes, or stats, most of which affect them in combat. Most of a character's stats can be checked by viewing the character window (shortcut "c"). Green indicates stats that are boosted by passives, buff spells, or equipment and weapons. Red stats indicate a malus, caused by spells or necrostacy. The following is a list of attributes and their effects. It should be noted that the precise formula for calculating the effect of these attributes on a character's performance is largely not known, and in fact it is possible the formulae are being modified over time. Hwever, the developer is generally very sensitive to the effect of changes, and is very cautious about making any changes. since the game's inception back in 2007, the developer has done its best to retain the general characterisics and feel of pvp. It appears the developer's focus has been to try to adjust the game towards giving every character class as fair a shot in making an impact in the War Zone, as possible. =Base attributes= Characters have five base attributes, from which all others are derived. A player has a little control over these: different races will have different values for these stats at level 1, and the player is able to distribute 5 points among these stats when creating a new character. Each class has one of these attributes as their primary attribute, meaning for them this is the sole base attribute that affects their attack damage. the primary attribute also increases hit chance and spell focus by a very small amount. For archers the primary attribute is dexterity; for mages, intelligence; and for warriors, strength. Constitution Constitution increases the player's health, knockdown resistance and health regeneration rate. Concentration Concentration increases the player's hit chance, spell focus, and critical hit chance. Strength Strength increases damage for warriors, and for all classes the total weight of items a player can carry (carry weight). Therefore strength is of almost no use to archers and mages. Intelligence Intelligence increases damage for mages, and for all classes, increases max mana, mana regeneration rate (due to larger mana pool), spell focus and spell resistance. Dexterity Dexterity increases damage for archers, and for all classes increases evasion rate. =Derived attributes= These attributes are derived from the base attributes. Health The number of health points the character has is determined by their level and Constitution attribute. For more details see the main Health article. Mana The amount of mana the character has is determined by their level and Intelligence attribute. For more details see the main Mana article. Attack damage This is the damage that a character will inflict on a target with normal attacks. It is not a fixed value, but rather a random value within a range. This range can be seen in the character stats window, and is calculated like so: Attack = Damage from weapons and other equipment + (Primary attribute - 20) * a Variable 'a' takes the following values, depending on Subclass: The attack damage can also be increased or decreased by powers, and the damage dealt to the target is of course also subject to reduction by armour, spells, barriers etc. Note: The attack damage shown in the character window is buggy and can display the wrong values when switching between weapons. In order to see the correct value one must de-equip all weapons and damage-enhancing equipment, and then re-equip. Hit chance Hit chance is how probable it is for your character to land a successful normal attack on an enemy target. It is weighed against the target's evade chance and block chance to determine whether the attack will be evaded or blocked. For more information about this, see Evades and Blocks. Hit chance is determined by the character's concentration attribute as well as their primary attribute. The formula is this: Hit chance = Level + Primary Attribute / 2 + Concentration + 20 - (Level * 13 / 50) Most weapons carry hit chance bonuses, and many other items do too. All classes also have powers to improve hit chance in some way. Note: The hit chance value on the character window is buggy and does not always react to changes in primary attribute. Critical hit chance This attribute determines how probable it is for a "Normal Hit" to be a "Critical Hit". The higher it is, the more likely it is that the hit is a critical hit. Critical Hit Chance is only calculated if the attack lands, which means you will never see a Critical Hit being evaded or blocked. Critical Hit Chance is affected by Concentration and Hit Chance on worn Equipment as well as some powers such as Martial Reflexes, Point Shot, Adaptability and negatively affected by powers such as Martial Defense and Rigorous Preparation. It seem that crit. chances are calculated as following: Crit. chance = ( hit chance + level / 2 ) / 10 Evasion Evasion determines how likely it is for a character to evade an attack. It is weighed against the attacker's hit chance to determine whether the attack will be evaded or not. The higher it is, the more likely it is that an attack is evaded. For more information, see Evades and Blocks. The evasion value is determined by the dexterity attribute, where 5 dex points make one evasion point; the full formula being: Evasion = Level * 0.8 + Dexterity / 5 + 6 Any decimal values, eg 34.8, are always rounded down in the character window. Special items can have evasion bonuses, and some powers can boost it. Block chance This determines how probable it is for a character to block a certain attack. It is weighed against the attacker's Hit Chance to determine whether the attack will be blocked or not. For more information, see Evades and Blocks. This attribute is not actually affected by any of the base attributes, rather by the shield that is equipped, and the powers Precise Block and Block Miss chance Miss chance determines how like a character will miss an attack. Attacks that are missed will not appear in the combat log of either player. The word "Miss" will appear over the attacked players head. Spells that can cause attacks to miss are Threat in the Barbarian's Warcries discipline, Rigorous Preparation in the Knight's Vanguard discipline, Shifting Silhouette in the Conjurer's Sorcery discipline and blindness in Mage's Enchantments discipline. It it currently unknown how these spells affect the chance of a missed attack Spell focus This is an attribute that is not displayed in the character window; It determines how probable it is for a character to land a spell on an enemy target. It is weighed against the target's Spell Resistance to check if the attack will be resisted. The higher it is, the more likely it is that the power will be cast successfully on the target. Spell Focus is (allegedly, as it is not displayed anywhere yet) affected by Intelligence, Concentration and a character's main attribute, as well as some powers. Spell resistance This attribute, like Spell Focus, is not displayed in the character window. It determines how probable it is for a character to resist a power cast on them. It is weighed against the attacker's Spell Focus to determine whether the power will be resisted or not. The higher it is, the more likely it is for the character to resist a power. Spell Resistance is (allegedly, as it is not displayed anywhere yet) affected by Intelligence and some powers. Carry weight You can see this attribute at the inventory window. This is the amount of weight a character can have in his inventory before becoming 'overburdened. Becoming overburdened only reduces the character's movement speed, although the effect is noticable and increases with the degree of overburdenedness. Carry weight is only affected by a character's strength, and can be calculated with this formula: Weight limit (kg) = 20 + Strength * 3 A character does not normally have to worry about this stat for carrying the normal items they need; the weight limit is more than enough for this. However loot picked up when grinding will soon put the character over their weight limit, meaning they have to sell or drop the loot at regular intervals to avoid this. Category:Gameplay